custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney, Thomas
Barney, Thoma & The Evil Diesel 11 is a Custom British Barney/Thomas crossover film. It was first released in Theatres in August 8, 1996. Then it was released on VHS in December 10, 1997 almost a year-in-a-quarter. Disney released this film under its Touchstone division as another animated children's film in that label. Plot An evil diesel engine names Diesel 11 arrives on the Island and threatens to destroy an lost engine named Ron. It's up to Barney, Thomas and their friends to stop Diesel 11 before its too late. Cast Barney characters *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Shawn *Carlos *Hannah *Keesha Thomas characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Donald & Douglas *Sir Topham Hatt New characters *Diesel 11 - A red-orange Class 55 diesel with neon lights and a blasting horn. He has two claws. Voiced by Neil Crone. *Wart and Thumper - Two twin green and yellow class 08 diesels. Songs #Welcome to Our Treehouse #Look Through the Window #The Island Song (song from Thomas & Friends) #Try and Try Again #The More We Work Together #Sodor is Saved #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/Early 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Mid 1993-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie is also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this movie is also seen in "Oliver and Company". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. After the opening credits, he is seen going up the treehouse. Quotes Quotes 1 *Diesel 11: (as he is followed by Thomas, Duck, Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop and the kids) So, when I squish Sir Topham Hatt, you will be squashed too! *Thomas: (sternly) Not today, Diesel 11! You are gonna fall off the cliff. And the switches changed to it. *(Diesel 11 is sent into a siding and screams. He slams on his brakes, but crashes through the buffers and hangs dangerously over the edge of the cliff) *Diesel 11: Whoa! *Duck: He's right! *Barney: I agree with Thomas and Duck. *BJ: Me too! *Diesel 11: (as he is hanging on the edge of the cliff) Oh no, I'm going to fall! *Thomas: It's the end of you now Diesel 11!! (he blows a angry whistle and puffs into the back of Diesel 11, pushing him off the cliff. Diesel 11 falls, screaming to his demise. As we close on the rocky water, it fades to black. We hear a loud terrible metal crashing sound as Diesel 11 hits the rocky water. After the crash dies away, we fade from black to the engines at Tidmouth Sheds) *Sir Topham Hatt: Well done Thomas, Duck, Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop and the children. You have stopped Diesel 11. I sent him to the scrapyards to be scrapped. Previews Original 1997 Touchstone Home Video release Opening #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #1987 Touchstone Home Video logo #Stay Tuned After the Previews/Coming Soon to Theatres logo (flashbang, with voiceover saying "Stay tuned after the previews for a special sneak peek for the new Mario video game, and now let's see what's coming to Theatres in 1998") #A Bug's Life teaser trailer #The Rugrats Movie teaser trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette logo #Hercules VHS trailer #Peter Pan VHS trailer #Now Avaliable to Own on Videocassette logo #Barney's Introducing BJ the 7th Anniversary trailer - announced by Chris from Sesame Street played by Christopher Lawrence Knowings, and works at Austin, Texas, USA in the United States. #Terence the Tractor & Other Stories Preview (narrated by Ringo Starr and featuring episodes: Terence the Tractor, Thomas & Bertie's Great Race, A New Friend For Thomas, Whistles & Sneezes, Donald & Douglas, Old Iron and Woolly Bear) #Yoshi's Story sneak peek (hosted by Barney, who has his Season 3 voice and costume whose are from "Hats Off to BJ!") #Feature Presentation logo #Green Format Screen #1987 Touchstone Pictures logo #Stsrt of Film Closing #End Credits #1987 Touchstone Pictures logo (silent) 1999 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection release (Print date: April 2nd 1999) Opening #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Company Intro/Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper #Toy Story 2 teaser trailer #Tarzan theatrical trailer #Coming to Video Bumper #Barney's Adventure Car the 2nd Anniversary trailer #The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad VHS trailer #From ABC bumper #Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends on Disney's ABC Saterday Morning promo (featuring Season 1-2 narrated by Ringo Starr, Season 3 narrated by George Carlin, Season 4 narrated by Michael Angelis and Season 5 narrated by Alec Baldwin) - Announced by the announcer for the Alice In Wonderland & Robin Hood Preview #1991-1999 Feature Presentation logo (using the 1991 voiceover) #1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #1987 Touchstone Pictures logo #Stsrt of Film Closing #End Credits #1987 Touchstone Pictures logo (silent)